


More Sweet Than Bitter

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Frottage, Hair Brushing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: This human is such a pest.Somehow, D cannot seem to get rid of him.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	More Sweet Than Bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



“You are _not_ coming in here like this, detective,” D said resolutely, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he blocked the entrance of the pet shop. Leon stood in front of him, dripping and entirely drenched from the heavy rains outside. There was mud all around his shoes and D would not have him track all of that inside.

“Guess I am taking those with me then,” Leon said and held up a plastic bag. Angel’s Bakery was written in front of it and D’s eyes went wide.

“Did you...”

“Brought you those marshmallow clouds, yeah. The line was really long, so it’s your fault I’m like this. Are you going to let me in or not?”

D huffed a little but eventually stepped back.

“Take your shoes off first!”

Leon rolled his eyes but still did it, setting them on the stairs before stepping inside. Immediately the chatter started up – there was something about Leon that livened up the place, livened up the animals. Even though he couldn’t see them, couldn’t see what they really were, they liked him all the same. A remarkable lapse of taste, as far as D was concerned.

One he sadly shared.

“Go take a bath!” D commanded to distract himself, but thinking about Leon in the shower wasn’t really helping. To think that a human of all was making him feel like this. It made him all the angrier at Leon. He set the table as he waited for Leon to get back. When had they gotten like this? Having tea and sweets together? When had D started looking forward to it?

When had Leon started living here? He wore fresh clothes when he returned. Him and Chris both had some of their belongings here. And D knew he ought not, must not let them get so close, get so deep into his heart but they were already there.

“Something up?” Leon asked casually as he cracked open a beer and took a sip.

“Your hair is a mess. Sit down,” D said and pushed Leon down on the couch. “You are a bad example for Chris! Drinking in the middle of the day, bothering working citizens and looking like that,” D said and went behind the couch, pulling back Leon’s hair slightly.

“ _Are_ you a citizen?”

“Don’t make me throw you out there again,” D warned, his voice seething with the same anger the sky outside rained down. Dampened sounds of thunder echoed through the pet shop.

“Aw, you like my company too much.”

“Hmph. You can go catch a death outside.”

Still, D made no move to actually make Leon leave. When had this human wormed his way into his heart? How?

Leon’s skin was warm under his hand as he set the brush to his scalp. It caught on the hairs at first – did Leon ever comb it? Did the man know what a brush was? D couldn’t remember seeing one when he had last cleaned his apartment.

“Honestly, detective,” D sighed and let the bristles glide through Leon’s damp hair. It was soft still, not the rough mat of straw D had been expecting. If only he took better care of it! His long fingers slid through it without thinking and he could hear Leon’s breath hitch.

“You have to look after yourself,” he scolded him as the hair slowly untangled under steady brush strokes, gleaming as it spilled over Leon’s shoulders.

“Got you for that,” Leon said contently.

“What would you do if I wasn’t here?”

“Where would you even go? Just pack up all your furry friends and leave?”

“Maybe, Leon.”

“I would always find you. Don’t think you can get away from me so easily.”

D did not even want to name what that made him feel.

“Oh? Like you found evidence for all those crimes you accuse me of?”

Leon pulled a face.

“I’ll totally get you one day!”

D laughed softly and set the brush aside. He sat down next to Leon, maybe a little closer than normally, but neither of them said anything.

“I am sure you will, detective. Any day now my empire of crime will crumble before you.”

“Yeah,” Leon said and reached out for the box of marshmallows. “Any day.”

D opened his mouth as Leon lightly pressed one of the sweets against his lips. A pleasant shudder ran down his back at the taste of it. Humans were the worst, but their pastries were delightful.

“Maybe if I ask the chief they’ll let me bring you those in jail too,” Leon said and D did not pull back when his rough fingers traced his lips.

“How thoughtful of you.”

D could feel Leon’s solid form next to him shift and then their lips were against each other. Leon was as warm as D had thought he would be. His hands were roaming over D’s robes, rough against silk and satin and if there was a single rip on them later D would feed him to the jaguars.

“And what do you think you are doing?” D asked with a smile on his lips when Leon drew back.

“I stood in the rain for half an hour to get you these,” Leon said and D opened his lips for another bite of the fluffy pastry. “You should say thank you.”

“Oh? And what if I don’t?”

He let himself be pulled onto Leon’s lap. His fingers ghosted over the stiff cock in Leon’s pants and he delighted in how easily the man moaned for him.

“Just gotta pay me back some other way,” Leon said and D gasped out as he was pulled forward, Leon’s hands on his hips.

“Barbarian,” D complained, but not too seriously. A pleasant shudder ran over his back as Leon peeled his robes up and his pants down just enough to expose his cock. D’s fingernails raked over the taut skin of Leon’s abs before they went further, slowly unzipping the fly of his jeans. He took in a sharp breath as Leon’s cock jumped forward, heavy and hard and dripping.

“Fuck, you look good like that,” Leon muttered. D could see the hesitation in him – humans were so hung-up on these issues, for but a moment, before a man’s hunger overtook him and he wrapped a large hand around their cocks. D bit his lower lap as Leon stroked them both. A soft cry escaped D as Leon thrust up, the hot flesh of their cocks rubbing against one another.

D moved his hips against his, moaning and reveling in the way Leon looked at him. That was what all his complaining was worth, then?

D whimpered as Leon thrust harder, and lightly touched his own fingers over the cockheads, pressed together as Leon stroked them both.

“Fuck D, like that,” Leon gasped. “Shit, you’re so pretty.”

It sounded like an accusation – _why_ are you so pretty and D had to laugh. It came in short, his own breath failing him.

“Leon,” he whimpered before the muscles in his muscles drew tight. He shuddered as he came. Such a base desire, but then again Leon was a base man. Surely it was alright to share this with him. He slumped forward and pressed a kiss to Leon’s neck, feeling the hot, fast pulse underneath.

“Come for me, detective,” he purred and Leon cursed and spilled, his head thrown back onto the couch and his lips parted in the most delicious moan.

D pulled a face at the mess they had made on their clothes.

“You are paying for dry-cleaning,” D said and Leon laughed.

They were horrible, these humans.

If only D wasn’t so fond of this one.


End file.
